blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sky Track/Gallery/1
Prologue: Flying with Swoops S2E18 Swoops bursting out of a cloud.png S2E18 Swoops flying over the clouds.png S2E18 Blaze, AJ and Gabby on Swoops.png S2E18 Swoops looping over a cloud.png S2E18 Swoops flies away.png S2E18 Blaze explaining the situation to the viewer.png|Hey! You're just in time! S2E18 Swoops "Hang on, everyone".png S2E18 Swoops flies toward more clouds.png S2E18 Blaze, AJ and Gabby astounded.png S2E18 Swoops flying into a cloud.png S2E18 AJ "Check it out, you guys".png S2E18 Blaze, AJ and Gabby inside the cloud.png S2E18 Blaze next to Swoops' monitor.png S2E18 Blaze describing clouds.png S2E18 Clouds are made from water drops.png S2E18 Cloud picture again.png S2E18 Swoops "What could be better".png S2E18 Swoops continuing to fly.png Cloud song S2E18 Water drops close-up.png S2E18 Swoops leaves a hole in a cloud.png S2E18 Swoops leaves a hole in another cloud.png S2E18 Swoops flies over more clouds.png S2E18 Blaze, AJ and Gabby watching the clouds.png S2E18 Swoops leaving a cloud trail behind him.png S2E18 Swoops flies through clouds to VelocityVille.png S2E18 Swoops arrives at VelocityVille.png S2E18 Swoops flies over Rally, Dash and Fender.png S2E18 Water drops again.png S2E18 Swoops comes out of a cloud.png S2E18 Swoops flies high over the clouds.png S2E18 Water drops yet again.png S2E18 Swoops spirals up.png S2E18 Swoops continuing to spiral up.png S2E18 Swoops "Swoop-de-doo!".png S2E18 Swoops dives down.png S2E18 Swoops passes a stratus cloud.png S2E18 Swoops passes a cirrus cloud.png S2E18 Swoops close to the screen.png S2E18 Swoops away from the screen.png Thunder rescue S2E18 Swoops approaches storm clouds.png S2E18 AJ and Gabby observe the storm clouds.png S2E18 Swoops realizes the storm ahead.png|"Wuh-oh! There's a storm up ahead! Better turn back!" S2E18 Swoops hears a frightened call.png S2E18 Swoops "I hear someone in trouble".png|"Hang on a second. I hear someone in trouble." S2E18 Blaze "a little bird!".png S2E18 Where's the bird.png S2E18 Bird lost in the storm.png S2E18 Gabby "He needs help".png S2E18 Swoops about to go into the storm.png|"Swoops to the Rescue!" S2E18 Swoops flies into the storm.png S2E18 Blaze, AJ and Gabby encouraging Swoops.png S2E18 Swoops flies through the storm.png S2E18 Bird still lost.png S2E18 Swoops finds the bird.png S2E18 Bird relieved.png S2E18 Bird flies into Swoops' cockpit.png S2E18 Bird lands on Blaze's tire.png S2E18 Blaze "We've got him, Swoops".png S2E18 Blaze "Now let's get out of here".png S2E18 Swoops "Things could get bumpy".png S2E18 Swoops tries to escape the storm.png S2E18 Swoops "The wind is really pickin' up".png S2E18 Swoops dodges flying branches.png S2E18 Swoops trying to stay safe.png S2E18 Branch flies at Swoops.png S2E18 Branch hits Swoops' rotor.png|(CRUNCH) S2E18 Swoops' rotor coming loose.png|Uh-oh! That branch hit Swoops' rotor! S2E18 Rotor detaches from Swoops.png S2E18 Swoops' rotor breaks off.png S2E18 Swoops "That can't be good".png|That can't be good! S2E18 Swoops falls out of the sky.png S2E18 Swoops sliding down a hill.png S2E18 Swoops lands in the mud.png The missing rotor S2E18 Blaze jumps off.png S2E18 Gabby asks Swoops if he's alright.png S2E18 Swoops "I don't understand".png S2E18 Gabby shows her tablet.png S2E18 Diagram of how a rotor works.png S2E18 Blaze, AJ and Gabby dismayed.png S2E18 Swoops has to fly.png S2E18 Blaze tells Swoops not to worry.png S2E18 Gabby holds her drill high.png S2E18 The rotor is fast.png S2E18 Let's turn Blaze into a race car.png S2E18 Blaze "When I'm a race car".png S2E18 Gabby "Let's do it!".png S2E18 Blaze "Engineering race car!".png S2E18 Blaze casting engineering magic.png S2E18 Race car blueprint.png S2E18 Slick tires.png S2E18 Super charged engine.png S2E18 Aerodynamic shape.png S2E18 Blaze pre-transformation.png S2E18 Blaze jumps at the blueprint.png S2E18 Blaze transforming.png S2E18 Race Car Blaze.png S2E18 Swoops checking out Blaze.png S2E18 Bird impressed by Blaze's transformation.png S2E18 Blaze "Hang in there".png S2E18 Blaze "AJ, gimmie some speed!".png S2E18 Blaze about to set off.png S2E18 Swoops and Gabby cheer Blaze on.png To the sky/Ready for Takeoff, Let's Go S2E18 Blaze jumps onto the racetrack.png S2E18 Blaze driving.png S2E18 Blaze turns a bend.png S2E18 Blaze turns another bend.png S2E18 Blaze driving straight.png S2E18 Blaze jumps a gap.png S2E18 AJ "Look, Blaze!".png S2E18 Rotor flies up to a mountain.png S2E18 Blaze "After it, AJ!".png S2E18 Blaze driving on.png S2E18 Blaze reaches the mountain.png S2E18 Blaze starts driving up.png S2E18 Blaze dodges a rock.png S2E18 Blaze dodges another rock.png S2E18 Blaze climbing the mountain.png S2E18 Blaze catches up to the rotor.png S2E18 Dead end.png S2E18 AJ "Look out!".png S2E18 Blaze stops just in time.png S2E18 Blaze sees the rotor flying away.png S2E18 Rotor flies far away.png S2E18 AJ "There must be some way".png S2E18 Blaze sees a button.png S2E18 AJ doesn't know what the button does.png|"Huh. What do you think it does?" S2E18 Blaze "Only one way to find out".png|"Only one way to find out." S2E18 Blaze presses the button.png S2E18 Ground rumbles.png S2E18 Track starts to form.png S2E18 Track appearing.png S2E18 Track goes into the sky.png S2E18 Track goes over the mountains.png S2E18 Sky Track revealed.png S2E18 Blaze about to take the Sky Track.png|Ready, Set... S2E18 Blaze drives onto the Sky Track.png|Go! S2E18 Blaze riding the Sky Track.png S2E18 Blaze in a corkscrew.png S2E18 Blaze in a turn.png S2E18 Blaze in another turn.png S2E18 Blaze does a third turn.png S2E18 Blaze and AJ smile happily.png S2E18 Blaze reaches a loop-de-loop.png S2E18 Blaze upside down.png S2E18 Blaze riding the loop.png S2E18 Blaze in a straight line.png S2E18 Diagonal view of Blaze.png S2E18 Blaze jumps a gap in the Sky Track.png S2E18 Blaze jumps up to a cloud.png S2E18 AJ touching the clouds.png S2E18 Blaze finishes his jump.png S2E18 Blaze jumps over a cloud shaped like a chicken.png S2E18 Blaze turns past more clouds.png S2E18 Blaze jumps over a cloud shaped like a star.png S2E18 Blaze jumps over a cloud shaped like a shark.png S2E18 Blaze in a twist.png To return to the Sky Track episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries